


Monologo da Congedo

by Graffias



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel, seriamente, perché dovrei dirti quello tu non hai avuto il coraggio di dirmi?<br/>Perché dovrei essere io a perdere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monologo da Congedo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 17-01-2010.

Voi umani siete una razza strana, oltre che una razza di idioti – non vi si può neanche mangiare, restate sul gargarozzo. Vi muovete solo se succede qualcosa di grosso, e tentennate perennemente nel buio alla ricerca di apprezzamenti.

  
Nathaniel, tu non eri diverso dagli altri umani, eri però un ragazzo.  
Un ragazzo ancor più strano ed idiota di quanto lo sono generalmente gli esseri umani, ovviamente.  
  
Di solito i giovani di belle speranze, come lo eri tu, si dividono in due grandi categorie: quelli che vedono, e si perdono, nelle mille sfumature della vita e quelli che nella vita catalogano tutto e tutti solo sotto due colori opposti – fermo restando che in entrambi i casi si tratta di esseri poco dotati di senno e molto dotati d'istinto di autoconservazione. Tu appartenevi alla seconda categoria.  
  
Per te tutto era o bianco o nero, oppure o forte o debole (o jinn o umano, o mago o comune, o stupido o intelligente... no, quelli siamo te ed io), non hai mai saputo vedere oltre fino a quando non sono arrivato io nella tua vita.  
  
Grazie a me hai conosciuto Kitty, e sempre grazie a me hai conosciuto il senso di colpa: quando prendevo il _suo_ aspetto era anche per farti arrabbiare, ma ciò in questo momento è un particolare del tutto irrilevante.  
Peccato che tutto sia finito così in fretta, mi stavo proprio divertendo nel vedere come tu cominciassi a percepire delle frivole sfumature rosa nella tua immacolata e dura vita da grand’uomo.  
  
Oh sì, l'ho visto il modo in cui la vedevi, l'ho visto con i tuoi stessi occhi, ma ora conta poco. Però credo che quando lei ora pensa a te non lo fa in modo poetico, penso piuttosto che rivolga a te delle imprecazioni per via del modo in cui l'hai lasciata. Sì, la cosa mi sconfinfera.  
  
Dicevamo? Ah sì, che grazie a me la tua vita è cambiata, e come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Cosa avresti fatto senza di me, eh?  
E poi ti devo ringraziare di una cosa in particolare: mi hai dato una morte eroica con tanto di effetti speciali facendomi però restare vivo!  
Tutti mi credono morto con te in modo sprezzante! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Spero solo che Kitty, in nessun momento di crisi isterica o depressiva puramente femminile, provi a richiamarmi dall'Altro Luogo per provare a vedere se sono ancora vivo.  
Certo che in tal caso le porterò i tuoi saluti, sono un jinn educato, _io_! E poi la rispetto, come rispetto Tolomeo.  
  
Per deriderti prendevo l'aspetto di Tolomeo perché pensavo che non ci potesse essere niente di più lontano da te che l'umano che ha avuto il coraggio di mettere la sua vita nelle mie mani.  
Il destino è ironico, è amaro, e ho scoperto troppo tardi che qualcosa in comune l'avevate: mi hai congedato, come lui ha congedato me. E lui è morto, e sei morto anche tu.  
Adesso non ti aspettare però che io prenda il tuo aspetto: mi è già bastato stare dentro al tuo corpo, sia chiaro.  
  
Devo dirtelo: ho apprezzato il tuo egoismo, perché sei stato così tanto egoista da farti distinguere e anche apprezzare per questo.  
Rettifico: sei un umano peggiore degli altri, ma sei "umano".  
  
Voi umani siete anche troppo fragili, siete come burattini: si rompe un filo e _puff_ , non vi muovete più, non vivete più. Basta tagliare un solo filo, peccato. Ma anche no.  
  
Sei morto da eroe Nathaniel, bene, bravo, bis, ti faranno una statua (e purtroppo non è una battuta) sotto cui, magari in un pomeriggio di sole in cui gli uccellini cinguettano festosi, un altro giovane (e arrogante) di belle speranze si siederà immaginando di poter diventare un giorno come te – e ovviamente non morto stecchito.  
  
Nathaniel, seriamente, perché dovrei dirti quello tu non hai avuto il coraggio di dirmi?  
Perché dovrei essere io a perdere?  
Forse per lo stesso motivo per cui adesso sto parlando con te, un morto (è bello però parlarti da morto, mi stai dando un sacco di soddisfazioni).  
  
Sei stato un tipico padrone, sì, ma quelle briciole di umanità che ho visto in te dopo la prima volta che mi hai convocato mi rendo conto che non le hai fortunatamente spazzate via, no, hai spazzato via invece la tua vita. Per fare l'eroe. E lo dico senza sarcasmo, perché sono un jinn che sa anche perdere, ma con stile.  
  
Ti stimo, Nathaniel.  
  
Bene, e adesso posso tornare tranquillamente a parlare di quanto sei stato un padrone insopportabile per il resto dell’eternità.


End file.
